Time Trekker 3000
The Time Trekker 3000 (also known as Time Trekker) is a time machine in Club Penguin. It was mentioned in Gary the Gadget Guy's mascot script files, and was then spotted through the Mansion Attic telescope on Halloween Party 2012. It was also found in a .swf. Its purpose is to go back or forward in in time, as it is called the Time Trekker (being a combination of a time machine and Snow Trekker). To travel back in time, it uses the energy that Gary harvested from the Purple Super Hero Meteorite, to accelerate a quantum field andai create a tachonic wormhole (as explned by Gary in the Club Penguin Times). This device was used at the Prehistoric Party in 2013 to time travel to the Prehistoric era. In the Mansion Attic's telescope it was observed to be flying at a high speed and then disappearing in a flash of light, this means it might had been traveling in time, or being tested out. It could've also been that while we were travelling to the future, the penguins in the past could see the Time Trekker flying during the Halloween Party. Party Room As confirmed on an image inside the newest Portuguese Club Penguin Magazine, the inside of the Time Trekker can be accessible during the Prehistoric Party. Penguins will be able to use it to go to the Age of Dinosaurs. It was released one week before the party but it still can't be used. Trivia *It might be based in the DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future Trilogy, since it time travels by reaching a high speed and then flashing out just like in the movies. *The interior of the Time Trekker is bigger than the exterior, a reference to the TARDIS from Doctor Who. *It is an upgraded version of the Snow Cat, with the capabilities of traveling through time. *A rare mineral found in the Purple Super Hero Meteorite is used to power the Time Trekker and allow it to time travel. *The Time Trekker 3000 will most likely be used again in the future, as Gary mentioned that the Age of the Dinosaurs is only the first place he wants to go. *It was first seen during the Halloween Party 2012 in the Mansion's Telescope. *On January 10, 2013, a week before the Prehistoric Party; the Time Trekker could be accessed from the Snow Forts. Gallery Halloween 2012 Party Telescope Time Trekker.png|The Time Trekker itself. Time_Trekker.png|The Time Trekker with the door open. Notice the interior of it. Timetreekkker!!!.png|The Time Trekker traveling through the sky as seen in the Halloween Party 2012. Time Trekker Issue 376.png|The Time Trekker seen at a different angle in the Club Penguin Times. Untitled20130110111644.png|The Time Trekker in the Snow Forts. TimeTrekkerSnowFortsOpenDoor.png|The Time Trekker in the Snow Forts with its door opened. Time Trekker Room.png|The inside of the Time Trekker, note it's bigger in the inside and smaller in the outside. TimeTrekker.jpeg|This is what the Time Trekker looks like while travelling into the past. Prehistoric Time Trekker.PNG|The Time Trekker in prehistoric times. See also *Bonus Room *Gary *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Objects Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Time Trekker Category:Trekker